Whispers in the Dark
by IHeartUCato
Summary: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. "Everything had been so perfect. Before the Choosing Ceremony. Back when we were together in Erudite. I remember how he used to buy me roses even though it wasn't 'practical'. According to everyone else our whole relationship wasn't 'practical'. But we didn't listen." Edward/Myra YAY! R&R and ENJOY!


**A/N- Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. I was given this wonderful idea by one of my best friends, Midnight-Solace. Because she wanted an Edward/Myra story sooo much. Love ya hun! **

Everything had been so perfect. Before the Choosing Ceremony. Back when we were together in Erudite. I remember how he used to buy me roses even though it wasn't 'practical'. According to everyone else our whole relationship wasn't 'practical'. But we didn't listen.

I remember when my grandmother died and I spent the whole day after I found out locked up in my room crying my eyes out. I didn't let anyone in and I didn't go out. Even when my father started pounding on my door saying I needed to come out because staying locked up in my room wasn't healthy and was _he_ sitting in his room crying because his _mother_ died? No. But I still didn't leave. But then, in the middle of the night, I heard a tapping on my window. I didn't want to go look, but being Erudite, I got curious. I opened it up and Edward popped his head in and clambered through my window.

I loudly whispered, because yelling would wake everyone else up, to leave. For him to just go away and stay away because my grandmother had just died for god's sake and didn't he care? And I had started sobbing again and I wanted to scream at him and I even went so far as to throw my textbook at his chest.

And all he did was pull me to his chest and held me there. And with every hit I threw and every insult a spat, he just held me tighter. And then I was just sobbing and thankful for his comfort and for his love because he said he loved me; he said it over and over until I calmed down and I was whispering my love back to him.

And then the next day when I woke up, I woke up to him softly snoring in my computer chair with so many roses all over. Roses in vases, bouquets just lying on any flat surface. And when I asked him, he told me he bought me one rose for every tear I let out last night. So I kissed him. And I told him I loved him and that he was perfect. I told him that he was the one that light up even the darkest night with just his smile. He was my whisper in the dark. I said that we would be together forever

I thought it would happen too. I thought we'd be together forever.

I didn't realize how wrong I had been.

"Edward Selton!" Marcus said and my beloved Edward stepped forward and takes the knife from his hand. Most people would be nervous at their Choosing Ceremony, but I wasn't. Not when me and my boyfriend would be together happily forever. Those were my thoughts up until Edward had cut his hand and poured the blood over the burning coal. Then my mind had gone blank.

Dauntless.

He chose Dauntless.

How could he have chosen Dauntless?

My aptitude test had come as Erudite and I had been so sure that his had too.

I was so sure. And now he's joined the Dauntless.

Marcus kept calling names and I stood there thinking _'Please stop. Stop calling names. Stop so I don't have to choose. So I don't have to choose to leave my sweet Edward.'_

But he kept going. He paid no heed to my silent prayers.

And so I had looked over at Edward, I spotted his face amongst those wearing black, and tattoos and piercings. I had been so panicked. And then he smiled at me. It was a small one for confidence and that had been it. I had steeled myself and so when Marcus called me, when Marcus called loud and clear, "Myra Riley!" I had walked calmly and taken the knife. And without even thinking I had cut my palm and joined Dauntless.

I wasn't brave; I knew that. But I had thought that I _could_ be brave, if I was being brave for love, for Edward.

And so I joined Dauntless. I joined because he did. Because I didn't want to be anywhere that he wasn't.

Dauntless was not what I had thought it would be. But I guess it was exactly what Edward had thought. He had been learning to fight for years, and I couldn't help but wonder, _'Had this always been his plan? To join Dauntless?' _

I was not ready for what was to come. I had thought I could be brave for Edward, but I hadn't realized what exactly that entailed. I wasn't ready to learn to fight, I wasn't ready to _shoot a gun,_ but Edward had done all that and more without batting an eye. He had been winning all of his fights, whereas no matter how hard I tried, I always lost.

He had tried to teach me, but it didn't work and it didn't help. I was stuck at the bottom and my only piece of hope was that maybe, _maybe_, four Dauntless-born initiates would be even worse than me. Because then, I could fight my way up to the top ten where I could be with Edward forever. In Dauntless.

But then, the night after the scores were announced, I was awoken by a bloodcurdling scream. I had fallen out of my bed in my hurry to find the source of the never-ending screams. I had crawled over to where I thought they were coming from and once my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I screamed too.

Because lying on the floor just inches from my hand, was Edward. With a butter knife stuck in his eye.

And oh god.

Oh

God.

His eye was bleeding badly, and then all of a sudden the lights went on and it looked so much worse than when they were off. I almost wanted to ask if they could turn it back off. But no, that wouldn't help.

And all I could do was cry, and not know what to do. And then Tris was there and she knew what to do, and I couldn't have been more thankful. And then the doctors came and took him away and I went with him. They wouldn't let me in while they did the work on his eye, but when they left they let me sleep in his room.

So I did. I stayed in the little chair next to his bed, clutching his hand as a lifeline. And then, in the morning, when the doctors came in and we woke up, they said they were sorry and that he had lost his eye and that he would have t wear an eye patch for the rest of his life. But no, that wasn't the worst of the news they said. They said he would need to leave Dauntless and he would have to be factionless and then they left.

And now it was my turn to comfort _him_ while he cried; my turn to be his whisper in the dark. I had scooted up onto his bed beside him and held him, held him until his tears dried up and I still held him until it was time to leave.

Time to be Factionless.

For the first while, everything was okay. Well, as okay as it can get being Factionless. But then everything was ruined. Because _they_ had to come into the picture. Because initiation must have ended and so _they_ didn't make the cut.

And so when Molly and Drew came stumbling into the building looking for shelter for the night. But Edward wouldn't have it.

He tackled Drew to the ground and started punching him. So hard. And there was so much blood. And both Molly and I were screaming for him to get the hell off. To let him go. And then when Molly tried to pry Edward off of him, he elbowed her in the nose so hard, I was afraid he'd caved her face in.

But no. There was just a lot of blood for a broken nose. But not as much blood as was pooling around Drew's head. There was too much. So I screamed at him. I screamed and screamed and finally some others heard us and pulled them apart.

They say Drew is lucky to be alive.

That night Edward and I were fighting about what he did. He hated them, he had said, all because they were friends with Peter, the reason we were stuck as Factionless.

And I screamed, "No! He's the reason _you're _Factionless! I would've been Factionless anyway! But would you have cared? NO!"

"Of course I'd have cared baby!" He had yelled back.

And I laughed. I laughed a bitter laugh. "Okay. Maybe you would've cared." I had been so calm all of a sudden. And it scared me. But what had scared me the most was what I was about to do. "But you wouldn't have come with me. I know you wouldn't. You don't really love me, because if you did, you'd have stayed with me no matter what."

"Myra, baby," He had said, grabbing my hands. "What the hell do you mean?! Of _course _I would've-"

"Would've what?" I had snapped. "Would you have joined Factionless with me? I really doubt it. I could understand not wanting to stay in Erudite, I could. Because I would follow you anywhere. Because I _loved you_."

"And I love _you_ babe." He had said. But I ignored him.

"I loved the you that bought me roses and wiped away my tears and whispered sweet words to me when I needed it. I _can't _love this you that is so violent, that needs to be so dominative. I-I just can't handle the tension anymore."

"Myra, you can't... you can't be saying what I think..."

"I'm sorry Edward. I'll always love you. But I'm done." I let go of his hands and backed away.

"Myra, no. Please, we can talk, we can work this out." Edward had kept going and I started crying. And then I turned my back on Edward forever and ran.

And ran.

I ran until my lungs burned for air and beyond.

I ran to the point which my muscles burned and my throat ached and black dots started clouding my vision.

And then I reached a half destroyed building and I stopped. And I cried. I fell to the floor and cried.

And now, I'm alone. I am completely and utterly alone. I have no one to wipe my tears away; no one to buy me roses; no one to be my whisper in the dark. And so I will have to do that for myself. I will wipe my tears away and be strong instead. Because it was my weakness that led me to not seeing what Edward had become.

I wouldn't buy myself roses, because they would just remind me of Edward. But I don't need them anyway. I will be strong.

And when I'm sad, and need to cry, I will be my own whisper in the dark.

Because no matter how much I wish things didn't have to be this way, they are. Edward and I won't be together forever, and I lost my light in the darkest night, but I will be my own light.

I will be strong.

**A/N- YAY! I GOT IT DONE! I've wanted to do a fic for these two for a looong time. So what'd you think? Please tell me! LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
